Praise for films
1 - 9 101 Dalmatians (1961) *"Great storytelling; on a scale of 1 to 10, this film gets 101!" - Good Morning America *"101 times the fun for the whole family" - Megan Calhoun, SocialMoms.com '' A Aladdin (1992) *"A film of amazement and wonder, there ain't never been something like this" - Los Angeles Times *"You couldn't wish for a more wonderful film!" - Joel Siegel, ''Good Morning America '' Alice in Wonderland (1951) *"You will be charmed, delighted and deliriously amused by the latest example of the superb highest in which Disney has raised in movie animation" - ''New York World Telegram '' *"Spirited and charming with truly remarkable animation" - ''Saturday Review '' All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *"An enchanting and delightful film... highly recommended for whole family viewing!" - Colleen Hartry, ''Syndicated Parent Film Reviews '' Alpha & Omega (2010) *"A howling good time!" - ''MSN Movies '' Anastasia (1997) *"Two thumbs up!" - Gene Siskel The Aristocats (1970) *"Bursting at the seams with rib-tickling fun!" -'' Entertainment Today Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *"Funny and exciting" - The Washington Post '' B Bambi (1942) *"A perennial classic seen by every generation and to be remembered long after other movies have been forgotten" - Roger Ebert, ''Chicago Sun Times '' *"''Bambi ''is just as charming and beautiful as ever... one of Walt Disney's timeless masterpieces" - Leonard Maltin Beauty and the Beast (1991) *"The best movie I've seen this year, period. The best for adults, the best for kids" - Michael Medved, ''Sneak Previews '' *"A brilliant, beautiful, timeless masterpiece!" - Scott Mantz, ''Access Hollywood '' Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1996) *"Wonderfully enchanting... will live happily ever after with the rest of your holiday favorites" - Janet Campbell, ''Detroit Free Press Beavis & Butthead do America (1996) *"Two thumbs up" - Gene Siskel Big (1995) *"Big ''is hilarious" - ''Newsweek '' The Black Cauldron (1985) *"A rip-roaring tale of swords, sorcery and magic!" - Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun Times '' Bolt (2008) *"Best Disney film since The Incredibles" - Robert W. Butler, McClatchy Newspapers '' Brother Bear (2003) *"Exciting, funny and hugely entertaining!" - Jane Horowitz, ''The Washington Post '' *"Two thumbs up!" - Roger Ebert C Casper (1995) *"A family fantasy comedy of astonishing technical achievement" - ''Chicago Tribune '' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *"Wondrous, you've never seen anything like this before" - ''New York Times '' Chicken Run (2000) *"Superb family fun!" - ''NBC-TV *"Two thumbs up!" - Roger Ebert Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *"Young children will snuggle up in the movie's cozy good cheer" - New York Times '' *"Brings the big red dog, beloved by children from Norman Bridwell's books and the TV series, to the screen with style and charm" - ''Los Angeles Times '' Coco (2017) *"The best animated feature of the year" - Dwight Brown, ''Huffington Post *"A masterpiece" - Drew Taylor, Moviefone '' D A Dog's Way Home (2019) *"A nice adventure that's fit for the whole family" - Lindsey Bahr, ''The Associated Press *"Bella is irresistible" - Pete Hammond, Deadline Hollywood '' E The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *"The grooviest animated trip since ''Aladdin" - USA Today F Finding Nemo (2003) *"One of the year's best films" - Joel Siegel, Good Morning America '' *"Hilarious and poignant" -'' Newsweek '' The Fox and the Hound (1981) *"A superior landmark Disney film" - Joel Siegel, ''Good Morning America '' G The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *"Two thumbs up!" - Gene Siskel *"It's magic!" - Joel Siegel, ''Good Morning America '' H Hachi: A Dog's Tale (2009) *"This film will touch your heart" - Francine Brokow, ''Los Angeles Family Magazine '' Hercules (1997) *"The hippest, most playful of them all; a hit of Olympic porportion!" - ''New York Times '' Home on the Range (2004) *"Good fun for the whole family" - Leonard Maltin *"A worthy family-friendly fest" - Claudia Puig, ''USA Today *"Bright, quick-paced, with broad and outrageous characters" - Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun Times The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *"The best Disney animated feature since Beauty and the Beast!" - Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun Times '' I The Iron Giant (1999) *"An instant classic that will enchant earthlings for decades to come" - Joe Morgenstern, ''Wall Street Journal L Lady and the Tramp (1955) *"Classic Disney dogs paw their way into hearts of all ages" - Sierra Filucci, Common Sense Media '' M Max (2015) *"A family-friendly tale that's also warmhearted" - Jimmy Martin, ''NBC-TV '' O Oliver & Company (1988) *"Unmistakingly Disney and still the very best!" - Joel Siegel, ''Good Morning America '' *"Charming, funny, musical and thrilling!" - Gary Franklin, ''ABC-TV '' P Peter Pan (1953) *"Belongs in the home of every dreamer, young and old" - ''USA Today *"A timeless classic that brings out the kid in all of us" - Carol Jones, AllMommyWants.com Pocahontas (1995) *"Disney's done it again!" - Joel Siegel,'' Good Morning America '' The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *"The right mix of sugar and spice for a satisfying rush" - Gene Seymour, Los Angeles Times '' R Robots (2005) *"Fun and imaginative!" - ''New York Daily News '' *"Thrilling, funny, terrific!" - Larry King Rugrats in Paris (2000) *"Thumbs up! Bright and funny" - Roger Ebert *"C'est fantastique! ''Rugrats in Paris ''is perfect for the whole family, I loved it" - ''CBS-TV '' Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *"Fantastic, maybe the best Rugrats adventure ever" - Jim Ferguson, FOX-TV '' *"A perfect family film full of fun and plenty of laughs!" - Sarah Edwards, NBC-TV '' S The Secret of NIMH (1982) *"Purely delicious- a perfect treat for the whole family!" - Rex Reed *"The Secret of NIMH will delight kids everywhere!" - ''Newsweek '' Shark Tale (2004) *"One of the best comedies of the year!" - Paul Clinton, ''CNN *"Enormously entertaining" - NBC-TV '' Shrek (2001) *"Smart and hilarious" - ''Newsweek *"One of the best movies of the year" - Joel Siegel, Good Morning America *"Two big thumbs up!" - Roger Ebert Shrek 2 (2004) *"A piece of genius... you'll love it" - Joel Siegel, Good Morning America '' *"A Hollywood rarity; a sequel even better than the first" - Paul Clinton, ''CNN Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *"Two thumbs up!" - Roger Ebert *"A lot of fun for the whole family!" - Leonard Maltin *"Spectacular and funny!" - Joel Siegel, Good Morning America '' Sleeping Beauty (1959) *"An unmatched vision of a world of pagentry, magic and adventure!" - ''Los Angeles Times '' Space Jam (1996) *"Wild, wacky and jubilant, adults, teens, boys and girls will enjoy Space Jam!" - ''NBC-TV Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *"Two thumbs up" - Roger Ebert *"One of the best animated stories out there..." - Reel Source News *"A fun ride for the whole family" - US Weekly '' The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *"The movie itself triumphs...the country needs ''Spongebob Squarepants" - New York Times '' The Sword in the Stone (1963) *"Pure Disney gold!" - ''New York Times '' T Tarzan (1999) *"Tarzan is a pure and funny triumph" - ''Time Magazine '' Tarzan & Jane (2002) *"Jumpy jungle fun for the whole family" - ''TV Guide '' Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) *"A treat for the whole family full of humor, action and charm!" - Bryan Erdy, ''NBC-TV '' The Tigger Movie (2000) *"Enchanting and irresistible, a must-watch for ''Pooh fans" - CBS Radio '' Titanic (1997) *"Experience one of the greatest movies like you've never seen it before" - ''FOX-TV '' Toy Story (1995) *"Miraculous!" - ''Entertainment Weekly '' *"A wonder to behold" - ''People Magazine '' Toy Story 2 (1999) *"A rare sequel that lives up to its predcessor" - ''Entertainment Weekly '' *"To infinity and way beyond... totally irresistible" - Leo Rosen, ''People Magazine '' Treasure Planet (2002) *"Another classic animated feature for the whole family" - Jim Ferguson, ''FOX-TV '' Trolls (2016) *"Overflowing with hilarity and heart" - Andrew Freund, ''FOX-TV *"Pure happy!" - Paul Bradshaw, Total Film *"Enormous fun!" - Brain Vinex, Daily Mail '' *"Terrifically funny" - Owen Gleiberman, ''Variety '' W Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of Wererabbit (2005) *"The flat-out funniest doggone movie in years" - Richard Croliss, ''Time Magazine '' *"An ingenious, witty and wonderful film" - ''Entertainment Tonight *"You'll laugh yourself silly" - Peter Travers,'' Rolling Stone '' Category:Miscellaneous